1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device or chuck or a clamping device for fixing thin and/or flexible substrates.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
One of the main objects of a mask aligner is the positioning and above all fixing of the mask and the substrate for being able to carry out a successful exposure process. The substrate is fixed on a specific device, a so-called chuck, which, via specifically arranged vacuum channels, sucks up and holds the substrate, e.g. a wafer, and thus allows the subsequent alignment, i.e., the adjustment of the mask and the substrate with respect to each other.